Blanca navidad
by Jeanette Cullen Black
Summary: El lado más tierno y paternal de Emmett saldrá cuando su pequeña sobrina Reneesme, por la que él se derrite nada más verla, pase su primera navidad junto a la familia Cullen.¡Jodido Jacob, como apesta la madre que lo trajo!One-short.¡Feliz Navidad!


**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble y maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno sea inventado por mí.**

_Jeanette: Gente tranquilidad, esto solo es un one-shoop, one-short o como narices se llame a la historia de un solo capítulo, no voy a empezar una nueva historia tranquilos xD tampoco estoy tan loca hahaha, bueno, nos leemos abajo espero que os guste, está hecho con mucho cariño._

_**El lado más tierno y paternal de Emmett saldrá cuando su pequeña sobrina Reneesme, por la que él se derrite nada más verla, pase su primera navidad junto a la familia Cullen.**_

**Blanca navidad.**

**Emmett.**

-Rose-pude decir tartamudeando entre beso y beso-ya ha amanecido, creo-que mejor-ya-pa-ra-mos.

Rose de despegó de mí y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es navidad, ¿Recuerdas?

Mi maravillosa y sexy rubia agacho la cabeza y miró sus manos.

Alcé una ceja, ¿Le pasaba algo con la navidad? Esperé un poco a ver si se le pasaba, pero no reaccionó, siguió mirando sus manos como si fueran los más maravilloso del mundo.

Ojalá tuviera el don de Edward para saber que estaba pensando Rosalie ahora. Sabía que algo realmente chungo se removía en su maravillosa y alocada cabecita, la conocía tan bien como a mí mismo, y por esa expresión, sabía que estaba recordando algo de su vida humana.

Le cogí del mentón y la obligué a mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté.

-Nada Em, todo está bien.

Hizo amago de irse pero fue más listo y rápido y la pillé a tiempo.

-Por favor-le dije con mi mejor cara de perro sin casa aprendida de Alice y ahora de la pequeña Reneesme- cuéntame que te ronda por la cabeza.

Ella suspiró y no pudo rendirse a mi carita de perro. ¡Já! Rosalie era igual que Edward, Jasper y Carlile, cuando Reneesme, Bella, Alice, Esme o yo le pedíamos algo a ellos y poníamos nuestra mejor carita de perro sin hogar no podían resistirse, eso era lo bueno de ser un buen actor.

-Es que…-apartó la mirada y se concentró en el gran ventanal que había en nuestro cuarto-esto de la navidad…-giró la cabeza para mirarme-es todo tan familiar Emmett, es para Edward y Bella, porque ellos tienen a su hija, o para Carlile y Esme porque nos tiene a nosotros o Charlie y Sue que tienen a sus hijos… pero ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué tenemos?

Las palabras de mi rubia me sentaron como una bomba en pleno desierto macho, jodida y explosiva. Había escuchado muchas veces eso de que mi Rose quisiera tener una familia y las cosas humanas esas, incluso lo habíamos discutido mogollón de veces durante muchos años, pero nunca me lo había dicho tan sincera y tan agotada, y menos en un día de navidad que en efecto, como decía mi mujer, era un día para estar con la familia.

Rosalie se zafó de mí y no reaccioné, me había quedado de piedra, ni siquiera me inmuté al ver su precioso y hermoso cuerpo de modelo desnudo, había entrado en shook, ¿Podían entrar los vampiros en shook?

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme este aturdimiento de encima y me dirigí al baño.

Me duché con agua fría, no me haría nada, porque no sentía si hacía frío, calor, si llovía o si un trueno se caía encima de mí, pero como los humanos lo hacían, yo también los hice. Dicen que el agua fría es buena para aclarar las ideas. ¡Qué coño, esto no hacía nada!

Maldiciendo todo por lo bajo llegué al gran armario que la enana de Alice se encargaba de remodelar y cogí lo primero que pillé, un pantalón vaquero estrecho y una camiseta de mangas largas ceñida, me puse las converse y salí de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras de uno en uno, por lo normal, solía volar por ellas junto a Jasper, nos gustaba hacer competiciones y apostar haber quien era más rápido o apostar cualquier tipo de tontería con tal de no aburrirnos, porque esa era la misión de un vampiro, conseguir cualquier cosa que no te haga aburrirte, porque entonces, pensarás que esta vida como vampiro no vale la pena.

Cuando llegué al último piso no pude ni poner el pie en el último escalón, la pequeña Reneesme se había tirado a mis pies.

-Tito Em, tito Em-gritaba.

La alcé en mis fuertes y musculados brazos. No era por presumir, pero realmente estaba muy bueno. En fin, cuando fui humano me pasé toda la vida en el gimnasio así que menos no se podía esperar.

-Pequeña-le dije a la única hija de mi hermano Edward y mi hermana Bella-¿Qué tal estas?-besé su delicada y pequeña mejilla.

-_Molto bene _tito-me quedé asombrado.

¿Había hablado en italiano o eran cosas mías? La miré y ella me estaba mirando con una sonrisilla picara entre la que se veía un pequeño hueco falto de dientes, no tenía paletas, se le habían caído sus paletas de leche la semana pasada.

-¿Has… has hecho lo que yo creo que has hecho?

-¿Qué tú qué crees que yo he hecho, tito?-me preguntó.

La verdad, esa pequeña niña era muy inteligente.

-_Parler Italien-_le contesté con un fino francés aprendido por las clases que su padre me dio en el pasado.

-_¡Oui!-_dijo gritando y sin parar de reír.

Se soltó de mis brazos y se bajó al suelo.

-Eres lista pequeño demonio-dije revolviéndole su precioso pelo cobrizo, era una mini Edward, lo que pasa que más amable, cariñosa, guapa y especial.

-Te he escuchado-dijo Edward y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué me estoy perdiendo ahora?-preguntó Bella irritada, odiaba perderse alguna conversación mental entre alguien de la familia y Edward, era demasiado curiosa mi hermanita.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte Bella, ¿No es así como sueles decir tú Edward?-murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi hermano lector de mentes gruñó.

Sentí una mano tocar mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta y vi a mi diosa personal delante de mí, cuanto amaba a esa mujer. Me sonrió y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿Qué tal dormiste?-le preguntó en todo maternal a nuestra pequeño sobrina.

Se le caía la baba cuando miraba a Reneesme, eso estaba claro.

-Muy bien, papá y mamá me regalaron un piano, como el de papá, lo que pasa es que es más chiquitito para que yo llegué bien-dijo la pequeña sabelotodo de la casa con un tono infantil.

-¿Ah sí? Pues tito Em y tita Rose también tienen un regalito para ti.

¡Es verdad, nuestro regalo! Mierda, se me había olvidado sacarlo del maletero del Jeep.

-Tendréis un regalo para ella, pero seguro que no tan bonito como el de tito Jazz y tita Alice, ¿Verdad Ness?-murmuró el duende haciendo acto de presencia con el emo rubio agarrado del brazo, pobre hermano mío, no lo soltaba ni para ir al baño.

_¡Já! Una frase muy humana Em, nosotros no vamos al baño_. Cierto.

-No sé tita, todavía no he visto el regalo de tito Em y tita Rose-decía mi sobrina con inocencia.

-¡Por dios! ¿Por qué os gastáis tanto dinero en regalos tontos? Ella no necesita nada de todo eso que le regaláis chicos, además, en unos meses, en unos días como mucho seguro nada de eso le cabrá…-Bella, como no, buscando la manera de desprenderse de regalos…ella no cambiaba aún así siendo vampira-¡Me la estáis malcriando!

-Es normal que este malcriada amor, es la única enana que hay en la familia-dijo mi hermano tranquilizándola y abrazándola por la cintura.

La fiera se dejo domar y se tranquilizó.

Edward me lanzó una mirada fulminante. Si las miradas mataran y hicieran efecto a los vampiros, estaría más que muerto y sepultado.

Edward asintió.

¡Como odiaba que me leyera la mente!

Pase de mi hermano "mayor" y me encaminé al garaje a buscar el regalo de mi sobrina preferida. Bueno, era normal que fuera mi preferida, no tenía otra.

Abrí el portabultos de mi gran Jeep rojo y saqué del, el gran regalo de la pitufilla.

Era una gran caja de cartón, que dentro contenía una bicicleta, solo esperaba que Edward no se opusiera, la verdad que con la seguridad de Reneesme era muy estricto y con eso no daba su brazo a torcer. ¡Pero qué leches! El quería que su pequeña tuviera una vida lo más humana posible, ¿Y qué humano en su infancia nunca usó una bicicleta?

Además, seguro avisaría al perro para que montara con ella y el por nada del mundo la dejaría caer así que, no había problema.

Cargué la caja hasta el salón donde todos estaban reunidos y dejé la gran caja envuelta en un cantoso papel de regalo rosa al lado del árbol de navidad adornado por miles y miles de figuritas de plástico con purpurina y estúpidos dibujitos de navidad, ¡Como odiaba la navidad! Era tan materialista y consumista.

_Guau Emmett, cada día me sorprendes más con tus sabias palabras._

¡Callate! Le ordené a mi mente.

-Hay lo tienes Nessie-dije señalando el regalo a mi sobrina.

-¡Oh no!-gritó Edward, ves, sabía que se opondría, por el simple hecho de llevarme la contraria…-¡No voy a permitir que mi hija tenga eso!

-¡Hay Edward, cállate!-le espetó mi rubia.

Edward se calló y dejó que Reneesme abriera su regalo. Se veía tan graciosa al lado de la caja. Le sacaba una cabeza por lo menos, y es que apenas tenía un año y aparentaba tener tres.

Alice no paró de sacar fotos en todo momento, me tenía hartito con el estúpido flash de su nueva cámara, si fuera humano me habría dejado ciego.

-¡Oh!-gritó mi sobrina y todos nos aproximamos a ella.

Nadie se movió, esperemos su reacción, pero ella no se movió, ni se inmutó. Me estaba empezando a preocupar cuando se lanzó a los brazos de Rose y a los míos.

-¡Es preciosa titos! ¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta! ¡Es una pasada! ¡No me lo esperaba! ¿En serio es para mí! ¡Es genial! ¡Lo que siempre quise! ¡Es una maravilla! ¡Esto emocionada! ¡Gracias! ¡De verdad muchas gracias-la niña hablaba sin para dándonos las gracias, Rose y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

Edward refunfuñó algo por lo bajo pero no le hice caso, estaba demasiado emocionado con que le hubiese gustado el regalo a mi sobrina como ara desperdiciar mi alegría aguantando a su sobreprotector padre.

-¿Puedo probarla? ¿Puedo?-dijo la pequeña mirándonos a todos.

Todos nos miramos, Edward y Bella no estaban muy convencidos.

-¡No!-se gritó ella misma, la verdad, a veces pensaba que mi sobrina estaba loca-esperaré a que venga Jake, quiero probarla con él, ¡Mamá llámale por favor, que venga ya!-gritaba.

¡Dios mío! No quería ni imaginarme a Reneesme dentro de unos años, cuando fuera ya toda una mujercita, el juego que iba a dar, aparte de que tendría a todos los chicos del mundo detrás suya seria una marimandona.

No te queda nada Edward-pensé para que pudiese escucharlo.

En efecto, lo esuchó y gruñó haciendo una mueca.

Sabía que lo de que su hija tuviera a todo los chicos del mundo detrás suya no le hacía mucha gracia, pero igual, eso a ella no le importaría, para ella no habría más nadie que Jacob, su Jacob, tal y como estaban las cosas con él ahora, sabía que Reneesme lo querría siempre, y que sería suyo, y todos sabían tan bien como yo de que manera sería suyo.

No protestes Edward-dije en mi cabeza-sabes que Reneesme estará con Jacob quieras o no, ¿Tu le has visto como le quiere y le protege? ¡Tendrás un yerno perro! Hahahahhaa –me reí y Edward gruño aún más fuerte.

-Papi, ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Reneesme con cara de preocupación.

-No cariño, no pasa nada-le dijo este agachándose para poder estar a la altura de su hija.

El timbre sonó y rompió el momento. Un asqueroso e irritante olor se coló por mi nariz y si, si pudiera vomitar lo hubiese hecho. ¡Jodido Jacob, como apesta la madre que lo trajo!

-Buenas familia-dijo Jacob entrando por la puerta.

-¡Jake!-gritó mi sobrina y se tiró a los brazos del chucho.

Genial, ahora Reneesme también apestará, lo que me faltaba.

-Jake, Jake, tito Emmett y tita Rose me han regalado una bicicleta, ¿Quieres montar conmigo?-le preguntó Ness al perro de la familia.

-Claro que si-luego miró a mi Rose, MI Rose-Rubia, al fin te has lucido, pensé que tu cabeza no daba para pensar más.

-Já, cállate y haz lo que mi sobrina te dice perro-dijo esto último escupiéndolo y Jacob no tuvo más que darse la vuelta, coger la bicicleta y agarrar a Reneesme de la mano.

¡Bien Rose, un punto para ti amor!

Agarré a mi preciosa rubia de la cintura y la acerqué a mí.

-Así se hace-le dije antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Todos salimos a el jardín a ver a Reneesme montar en bicicleta por primera vez, como siempre, la duende, agarrada al brazo de Jasper no soltó la cámara ni un minuto, cada paso, cada movimiento de la pequeña de la casa era captado por la cámara de Alice, ¿Cuándo se cansaría la duende de martirizar a uno todo el día?

Suspiré y me limité a ver a mi pequeña sobrina.

Estaba subida en la bicicleta de cuatro ruedas que su tía, MI Rose y yo le habíamos regalado para navidad. Se veía feliz al lado del chucho y me imaginé como sería cuando ella creciera un poco y sus sentimientos hacia Jacob fuera distintos, ¿Lo aceptarían Edward y Bella? Yo desde luego si, ella era tan especial que por ella lo que hiciera falta, no dudé ni un minuto en hacerlo una vez frente a los Vulturis y no lo dudaría nunca, ella era especial, era la alegría de la casa, era la alegría de Rosalie, y eso yo lo sabía, para mi rubia Reneesme era como la hija que nunca tuvimos, y me encantaba verla feliz al lado de nuestra pequeña sobrina.

Edward me miró flipando y dijo.

-No sabía que pudieras pensar así Emmett.

Yo le contesté con una fulminación de ojos.

-¡Mirad gritó Reneesme! ¡NIEVA!

¿Nieva? En efecto. Miré a mí alrededor y todo estaba cubierto por capas blancas de nieve, estaba nevando.

Miré a Rosalie y me sonrió, al minuto me vi en el suelo, me había tirado.

Empezamos una guerra de bolas de nieve todos juntos, incluido el perro de Jacob y mi pequeña sobrina que, para tener apenas un año y aparentar tres tiraba fuerte.

Dejamos nuestras diferencias de Vampiros y licántropos atrás y jugamos a hacer muñecos de nieve, hacer angelitos en la nieve, al fin y al cabo, era navidad, y era un día especial, ¿Qué mejor día para olvidar todo lo pasado en el año que el día de navidad?

Navidad, día en que la familia está unida, y yo lo estaba, estaban las personas más importantes de mi vida reunidas, sonriendo, alegres y contentas, mi familia, las personas que más quería en el mundo, MI familia.

Edward me miró y sonrió, estaba incrédulo lo sabía, no es que muchas veces pensara estas cosas, la verdad me sorprendí hasta a mí mismo, por lo normal solía pensar solo en Rose, mi Rose, desnuda delante de mí…

-¡EMMETT!-gritó Edward y me tiró a la nieve.

Era navidad y era feliz, feliz junto a mi familia.

**Bueno que, ¿Ha gustado? Yo creo que está bien (;**

**Bueno, espero vuestros Reviews.**

**¡Feliz navidad a todos! Que os lo paséis en grande junto a vuestra familia y amigos, que son los más importante de la vida.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
